Obsession
by force of habit-reborn
Summary: Daisuke talks to Takeru about his crush on Ken. Yaoi- Implied Kensuke, but really Daikeru. R


Title: Obsession

Author: Force of Habit

Rating: M

Category: Romance/Humor

"Only the actions of the just, smell sweet and blossom in the dust." -James Shirley

_'Your my obsession. The one I live for. My everlasting love.'_

Daisuke crumpled up the piece of paper and screamed in frustration.

"If this isn't the most boring piece of shit i've ever read, I am the fucking queen of England."

The boy began to break all his pencils in an angry frenzy chucking them at the wall. His best friend Takeru sat on the couch staring at his friend trying his hardest not to laugh at his efforts at letter writing.

"You must really like this guy, huh?" Takeru brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Go fuck yourself." Daisuke replied banging his head against his bedroom desk, pulling at his cinnamon locks.

The other got up and walked to Daisuke grabbing his head and shaking it profoundly.

"Watch your language and stop torturing yourself."

"Sorry."

"S'all right."

Daisuke got up and laid on his bed groaning. "I hate this."

"Then tell him." Takeru walked over and sat on him staring at his friend's hazel eyes.

"Come on, you know I can't."

"Why not?"

Daisuke stared at Takeru like he was done. "Oh, yeah: Hi my name Daisuke Motimiya and I think you're cute. Please don't beat the crap out of me."

Takeru started to laugh before he spotted Daisuke serious look.

"Well common sense would tell you don't ask like that."

"Well how am I supposed to ask him them!"

"Stop yelling. If he's gay you won't need to say anything. It'll just come to the both of you."

Daisuke squeaked a little at the added weight as Takeru shifted. "I don't know, what if he's not gay."

"Well your gonna have to take that risk, huh." Takeru grinned evilly and lifted up his friend's shirt. His warm hands met with Daisuke's tan belly and began to give him a message.

"Now you know your wrong." Daisuke giggled as his friend's finger dug into his navel.

"Why?" Takeru wiggled his fingers against the boy's sides making him laugh and bounce.

"You're not making me feel better, stop molesting me." Daisuke grabbed his friend's hands still smiling.

"If I wanted you I would've had sex with you by now." Takeru shifted himself again putting his head on the boy's stomach.

"Stop lying. You know if I didn't have a crush on him you would've tried to go out with me." He began to play with Takeru's hair.

"You're not that cute." Takeru used his nose to tickle the hair on Daisuke's belly button. "But yeah I probably would."

"I know you couldn't resist." Daisuke grinned.

Takeru placed his mouth on the boy's stomach and blew a raspberry. The other laughed and covered his gut from any further attacks.

"Hey! None of that."

"Why not? You use to enjoy it when we were little." Takeru grinned, trying to open Daisuke's hands.

"Well we're not little anymore and the only mouth I want on my body is his."

Takeru sighed playfully. "Too bad. I would've gave you a turn."

"No you wouldn't. You're too ticklish."

"No i'm not."

"Like hell. Last time I gave you a raspberry you laughed so hard tears came out your eyes."

"Stop lying!"

Daisuke's eyes widened and he developed an evil grin

"Oh i'm lying, huh, prove it then. Let me tickle you."

Takeru got off his friend and lifted up his shirt revealing his pale stomach and outie belly button.

"Go ahead then. Give me a raspberry."

Daisuke looked from his friend's face to his stomach.

"You'd love that wouldn't you."

"Of course." He winked patting his stomach. "Come on. Do it."

"Naw, later. I'm not hungry now."

Takeru pulled his shirt down and sat on the bed. "Fine, chicken

The other just flicked him off going into a dreamy state.

"You think he would play games with me like we do?" Daisuke looked at the ceiling imaginating.

Takeru dragged him out of bed. Daisuke wanted to stay but succumbed to the drag. He picked him up and sat him on the chair next to the desk.

"Don't put your hopes up because you might get crushed." Takeru looked serious.

"I just want him to notice me." The cinnamon-haired boy let his head drop as he groaned.

Takeru had sympathy for his friend as he found another chair and sat down. "What makes you think he doesn't notice you?"

"Well he never talks to me and I don't think he even knows my name."

"Do something to introduce yourself, idiot."

"No shit, sherlock. You know its not that easy." Daisuke glared at his friend murderously.

Takeru gave Daisuke a sharp slap on the back of the head. "Watch your language and think of a way for him to notice you."

Daisuke scratched his chin inquisitively trying to think. Takeru stared at him feeling the urge to slap him for such a stupid pose.

"How about I follow him lock us in a closet and then rape him?" Daisuke pointed his finger in the air, finally getting an idea. Takeru got that urge again wondering what a sledgehammer could do.

"Wow. You really are an idiot."

"What's wrong with that idea?" Daisuke asked innocentlly tilting his head.

"One: He might not like being raped. Two: Raping someone is punishable by law." Takeru began banging his head on the desk.

"How about tying him up and make him notice me?"

"Kidnapping. Punishable by law."

"Grab his ass when he's not looking?"

"Sexual Harrassment. Punishable by law."

"Take his clothes during gym and put them up for ransom?"

"Do I really have to say it!"

"Yeah! I want to know why I can't see my baby's naked butt roaming the hall!" Daisuke began to drool as the thought rushed into his head and other parts of his body.

Takeru rolled his eyes and got thier school yearbook off the desk. He flipped to the right page and searched for the picture.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Takeru asked scrunching up his face. "He looks pretty ordinary to me."

Daisuke stopped drooling and snatched the book from his friend's hands. His eyes locked on the picture and his emotions flared up like wild fire.

The boy in the picture had a picturesque smile. All his teeth arranged perfectly as he smiled. His eyes almond shaped with a message that screamed: Come get me. And his silk-like hair touched his cheek ever so lightly.

Under his picture read his name: Ken Ichijouji. And under that his rightful title: Most likely to succeed.

"How the hell can you say that! He's perfect! I adore him. I want him. I-i-i.." Daisuke broke down to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. His head drooped down as he sobbed quietly.

Takeru got up quickly and tried to comfort his friend. "What's wrong, Daisuke?"

The said boy lifted his face revealing red eyes and a saddened face. "I'm everything he wouldn't want."

His head went back down as Takeru gave his friend a hug. "Aww come on Daisuke. Any guy would want you."

Daisuke sniffed a little rubbing at his eyes.

"Your smart, your funny, your talented. Ken would be an idiot not to like you."

The boy just shook his head trying to turn away from Takeru. The other wouldn't have that though. He turned him around making hiom look up.

"Come on, Daisuke. You know I like you. So you also know that in order for someone to like someone else, they gotta have good qualities. You're the coolest guy I know. So don't think that Ken wouldn't like you, alright?"

Daisuke brightened up a little nodding his head. " Yeah alright."

The blue eyed boy just grinned. "Good."

The boy grinned equally and kissed Takeru on the cheek, blushing. The brunette looked at Daisuke with wide eyes and blushed, his voice faltering to a stutter.

"Don't get too excited. That's all your getting from me." Daisuke smiled at his friend's reaction.

The 2 just sat there for a while thinking and staring at the wall. The gentle blow of the bedroom fan cooled them off as the sustained nervousness lingered the air.

"So how about you try again to write an anomonous love letter and stick it in Ken's locker?" Takeru finally spoke his stuttering subsiding.

Daisuke thought about it for a second had a smile too big for his own face. "That's perfect!"

He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and started to write the greetings. Takeru kept watching his friend wondering what the future would hold for the cataclysmic thought of Daisuke having a boyfriend.

"Ummm...Takeru what should I write?" Daisuke chewed the end of his pencil sporting an adorable smile.

"Write what you feel, Daisuke. I mean do you really like this guy?"

"Yeah I like him. He's the most amazing thing to ever set foot on the earth. I mean he's funny, cool to be with, and he's so deep. His thoughts are universal."

"Ok then write all that stuff in the letter."

Daisuke looked puzzle but got it after a quick minute.

Takeru blinked. "Wait. How do you know about his thoughts?"

Daisuke blushed. "We have the same English teacher and I saw one of his papers."

"Did you take it?"

"No! Of course not. But I had a real good time reading it."

Daisuke took a good hour contemplating his thoughts on Ken and putting it on paper. He was sure to disguise his handwriting but still made it look masculine, so the boy wouldn't think he was a girl.

"Ok, i'm done!" Daisuke waved the paper in the air grinning like a demon.

"Let me see." Takeru stole the paper and read over it.

Takeru laughed softly as he kept reading. Daisuke was a little annoyed by it as it ended.

"What's funny?" Daisuke had daggers in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but this letter makes you sound like some horny little teenage girl." He laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt.

Daisuke blushed. "No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does."

"Shut up."

Daisuke looked from the paper to Takeru and furiously began editing. Takeru laughed hard still staring at his over energetic friend.

...tbc


End file.
